


Surprise

by Lux (intothemidnightblue)



Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I wrote this before gold showed his true colors, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/Lux
Summary: The air was humid as he stepped outside. The past rainfall amplified the scent of the fresh-cut grass as he walked outside. The car waiting for him was tinted dark.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quitepossably](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quitepossably).



> quite 2 said they wanted a gold fanfic in the chat.  
> This is how I get found out this is the end of me here but I want funny points.  
> I can’t actually write funny though so this is genuinely just a piece of writing, the funny is the fact I’m here to begin with.

The air was humid as he stepped outside. The past rainfall amplified the scent of the fresh-cut grass as he walked outside. The car waiting for him was tinted dark. He knew the person driving, but as he walked, with no view in the windows, he second-guessed himself. The person in the car was unreceptive to his furtive glances as he tried to discern the driver. He knocked on the window, and the doors unlocked. He opened the passenger's side, ducking a bit to view the driver.

“Yo, you’re late,” Schlatt called.

“Barely,” Gold replied.

“Times a-wastin', we gotta get goin’,” Schlatt motioned for him to get in. Gold situated himself in the passenger's seat.

“New car?” Gold asked.

“Rental,” Schlatt waved him off.

“You never told me where we’re going,” Gold said. Schlatt just smiled. Gold waited, but the other man made no move to calm his anxieties. Gold had nothing prepared, he was just told to bring himself. He didn’t even bring his wallet. The only money with him being the card connected to his phone.

“Dude,” Gold warned, “seriously.”

“Relax,” Schlatt rolled his eyes.

“All you told me was that you were in the area,” Gold accused pointedly.

“It’s a surprise,” Schlatt grinned wider.

“That doesn’t help me,” Gold deadpanned.

“Relax, it’s nothing to worry about,” Schlatt laughed.

“Leveling up to kidnapping me in person? Weren’t satisfied with just the bird?” Gold raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, this is a kidnapping,” Schlatt took his eyes off the road for a small glance. His voice betrayed no intentions.

“Help me out here,” Gold begged.

“Nah, it’s fun to watch you squirm.”

Gold elbowed him. Schlatt slapped him lightly back, unable to continue their tussle with safety in mind.

“Nice hotel,” Gold said, leaning a bit to glance up at the tower.

“It’s all we could get on short notice,” Schlatt said, putting up the parking pass he had left in the cupholder. The bellman watched them pass into the parking garage.

“We?” Gold asked. Schlatt didn’t respond. Gold stared out at a mural on the parking garage wall, trying to calm his nerves. The historical painting did nothing to cheer him up nor worry him further.

“Let’s go, let's go!” Schlatt clapped, excitedly getting out of the vehicle. Gold sighed and followed quickly but carefully. Schlatt was less mindful of his surroundings, swinging his door open through the empty parking slot on his side. The car that was behind him honked. Schlatt flipped off a family of four. Gold’s anxiety spiked through the roof, but the car just backed up and passed to the next spot.

Gold immediately started walking towards the closest door.

“Elevator,” Schlatt tugged Gold’s lightweight jacket.

“Stairs are faster,” Gold threw open the door and took the stairs two at a time, waiting on the second floor for Schlatt to catch up.

“You’re going to regret this choice,” Schlatt said as he passed, taking the stairs as quick as Gold was.

They made it ten floors before they both tired to exhaustion.

“What the fuck are we doing here anyway?” Gold asked again, panting.

“Breaking and entering,” Schlatt said. Gold rolled his eyes. “Two more floors,” Schlatt breathed in a gulp of fresh air as he talked.

“It’s not too lame if we take the elevator is it?” Gold glances at the elevator on the other side of the glass door. Suddenly, the doors to the elevator opened. The young boy that had been in the car saw them first. His eyes went wide, and he flipped them off with as much glee as Schlatt had originally. The father quickly put down the son’s hand, glaring at the pair of friends on the stairs. The mother covered the daughter’s eyes as if the mere sight of Schlatt and Gold were a sin.

Gold booked it up the next two flights before the door between them could even open. He closed the door on Schlatt, who pounded the door with a frustrated laugh. Gold moved away from the door to the wall and slumped down, unable to fully hide the giggle forming. Schlatt bust through the door, sweaty and panting. They took a pause there, listening to make sure they were truly safe.

“It’s literally around the corner,” Schlatt had his hands on his knees as he took a breather, motioning with his shoulders to the fork in the hallway.

“Give me a minute,” Gold gasped out, smiling. Schlatt leaned on the wall, looking up at the popcorn ceiling with a grin plastered upon his face.

“Okay,” Gold propelled himself to a standing position with ease.

“Shroud of stairs,” Schlatt high fived Gold, “let’s go.”

They rounded the corner and walked down the hall of rooms, stopping at 1254, a conference room. Gold looked at Schlatt.

“Go on,” Schlatt motioned at the door handle.

Gold collected the rest of himself from their flight up the stairs and opened the door.

It was dark when he opened it. Vague shapes could be made out, but besides the first few chairs, not much could be seen. It was quite a large room.

Suddenly, the room illuminated; an adjustment to Gold’s eyes as he had been searching the dark forms for recognition.

“Surprise!”

**Author's Note:**

> You see... the loophole is that quite 2 only wanted fanfic. No specifications so my E for Everyone shit gets a pass lmao.  
> No beta  
> UPDATE  
> Warning for people, yoitsgold is a shitty person actually. he did something that directly impacted my friends and lost most of his active community for it. I just don't want people to think me keeping this up is in any way excusing his unremorseful behavior. All you are is dollar signs to him. I'm not going to say what happened, we've moved past him and we're all together and happy.


End file.
